Fiber optic connector assemblies include fiber optic connectors that are mated together to transmit signals there through. Some systems use assemblies that have housings that hold multiple fiber optic connectors and simultaneously mate multiple fiber optic connectors. In known systems, the housings are mated together in a direction that is generally parallel to the connector axes. However, a large area or space is needed in rear or front of at least one of the assemblies to position the other assembly for mating. In some applications, space may be limited in rear or front of the assembly, making mating of the assemblies difficult.
Consequently, a need exists for a fiber optical connector-housing assembly that allows fiber optic connector-housing assemblies to be mated in tight spaces or in directions that are different from known systems.